


Discipline and Rules

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, BDSM, Bunnyplay, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Dominance, Insecurities, Kinky, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, No Sex, No Smut, Petplay, Punishment, Rules, Submission, bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules were imposed as a way to better himself as a person. </p><p>They weren't just silly pointless things.</p><p>When Himchan breaks a rule, he's punished. When he does something good or follows one, he's rewarded.</p><p>These are Himchan's rules and Jongup's discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Himchan had been going out with Jongup since he was nineteen, despite the fact that the latter was five years older than him. The younger had struggled with social anxiety and got stressed easily, but he got comfortable with Jongup and when Himchan was with him it was muted to a background thought. Himchan's parents didn't accept them and it did upset the younger, but he was living in the dorms of his college so they really couldn't do anything. Eventually, on his twentieth birthday, Jongup even offered for Himchan to move in with him.

Somewhere along the way they'd discovered their interests, ones that affected their life both inside and outside the bedroom. Himchan had once mentioned to Jongup, albeit shyly, that he was finding an interest in BDSM and kink. Jongup had encouraged him to go on, interested as well. Though Himchan blushed and stuttered, explaining what he thought he'd like. When they tried it, both enjoyed it, and things went from there.

The sex and things they kept in the bedroom were only part of it, as BDSM affected other aspects of their life, too. The mains things that affected their life everyday were their Dom/sub relationship, the rules Jongup set up, and petplay. 

This is how it affects them.


	2. Rule One

" _Rule #1: honesty is the best policy_ ."

 

One of the things Jongup and Himchan both  _hated_  was lying. That's why Jongup wouldn't make this one of Himchan's rules if he didn't go by it, too. He had to - wanted to - because what would their relationship be if it didn't have honesty and trust?

In their kind of relationship, or  _any_  relationship or  _any_ situation for that matter, it wouldn't be right.  _At all_.

Himchan had to trust him for this relation to work. And the younger did. 

Himchan moved slightly, rustling the bed and whimpering in his sleep, breaking Jongup from his thoughts. The twenty one year old turned again in his sleep, now laying on his stomach, his bare torso curled into Jongup's side. Jongup wrapped an arm around Himchan, running the hand up and down his spine for comfort.

Jongup wondered if his lover was having another nightmare, as he could see a very faint sheen of sweat from where Himchan's brown hair had been pushed away from his forehead. Jongup pulled Himchan carefully further into his arms, doing his best to not waking the sleeping male.

But Himchan's eyes snapped open anyways and he hurriedly maneuvered onto Jongup's arms, face burying against the elder's neck. 

"Baby?" Jongup whispered, keeping his arms secured around Himchan's waist. Himchan mumbled something incoherent, shifting until his knees were on either side of Jongup's hips. "Another nightmare?" The elder asked, shifting until his back was pressed into the headboard. Himchan nodded mutely against him, wrapping his arms around Jongup's neck. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Jongup asked gently, to which he received a quick shake of the head. 

"Do you want to get up and get ready for the day?" Jongup asked instead of pushing the subject. Sure, he would love it if Himchan would talk about what bothered him in his sleep, but Jongup never wanted to push him and make him do something he never wanted to. 

Himchan nodded softly in response, lifting his head and meeting Jongup's gaze. "Good morning, Master." Himchan murmured, managing a soft, tiny smile. "Good morning, baby." Jongup replied, returning his lover's smile, kissing the younger softly before sweeping him up into his arms and exiting the bed, causing Himchan let out a high pitched noise of surprise - which was unusual for someone of his vocal range, though he'd done it before.

When Jongup set Himchan down on the floor, bringing the younger down to connect their lips sweetly - because, yes, Himchan was actually taller than Jongup - the marks across his skin from the previous night could be seen. 

Himchan's chest was marred with only a few dark hickeys, but there were no marks on his chest other than that. When he turned away from Jongup, some red marks peeking out from the bottom hem of his boxers - or, rather,  _Jongup's_  boxers - could be seen, no doubt giving away some of the activities they enjoyed and had executed last night. Not to mention that Jongup slapped Himchan's ass as he passed, heading toward the closet. Albeit it wasn't that hard.

While Jongup was looking through their closet for something to wear, Himchan grabbed a brush that was sitting atop the dresser, working through the hair that had been messed up from going to bed with it wet from the shower. It didn't take long for him to deem his hair presentable, soon switching spots with Jongup. The elder was now fully dressed, clad in a black business suit, heading over to the same small mirror Himchan had just been standing at and combing through his hair with his fingers.

Meanwhile, Himchan took much longer deciding what to wear in comparison to Jongup in deciding what he wanted to wear for the day. He riffled through the closet, indecisive until he found a baby blue button-up. Technically, it was Jongup's shirt, though it fit Himchan as well as Jongup preferred his button-ups to be on the loose side while Himchan preferred them snug. So Himchan slipped that over his shoulders buttoning it almost all the way but leaving the top two undone. He slipped on light blue jeans after that, tucking the shirt in, picking that and everything else out based on what he thought looked good with the shirt. And next, lastly, he pulled a black sweater over his head, adjusting the collar of the blue shirt to layer over the hem of the black sweater.

Meanwhile, unknowingly to Himchan, Jongup was grabbing the collar they'd left on their nightstand last night. It was made of pale sky blue pleather with several pyramid studs and an O ring hanging from the middle of it. It closed in the back with something alike to a belt buckle. Jongup came up behind him, placing it around his neck and tightening it so that it was snug but not to the point of choking.

Himchan turned around, smiling up at the elder, pecking his lips. Then the two left their bedroom, hand in hand, heading breakfast like every other day in the kitchen. After that, they bid each other farewell, that they'd see each other tonight, before Jongup headed to work and Himchan off to his college.

 

Himchan's everyday routine when he came home was something that almost never changed. He didn't really want it to though; the routine brought comfort to him. First and foremost, he'd go to their room and drop off his bookbag. He'd head to the bathroom next, washing his face off to refresh himself. He'd head back to the bedroom next, picking out which ear and tail combination he wanted to wear that day. He had three pairs of ears and three tails to match. One pair was brown, the ears being the floppy kind, the puffy tail brown to match. He didn't wear that pair as often, not as big a fan of how the brown blended with his hair, but he still wore them on occasion, mostly when he was feeling down. The next set was a stone grey color, the ears also floppy and the tail matching perfectly. He could never decide between that and the next set which was his favorite. The last set was white. The ears stoop up, only slightly bent at the top of them and adjustable with wire inside.

For tonight, Himchan settled to wear the white set. He knew that was Jongup's favorite on him, the elder saying it made him look even more adorable than he already was. So Himchan slipped the thin black headband onto his head, adjusting the ears and bending one in a way he found endearing.

After that he was onto doing on his classwork and studying for an upcoming exam, then he got to making dinner. Sometimes Jongup was home before dinner was started, sometimes in the middle of it, or sometimes after it was done. Any which way, Jongup never made dinner. To be blunt, Himchan's master couldn't cook for shit.

Tonight Himchan was making a chicken and veggie stir fry over rice. He had the plates set on the table when he'd heard a knock on the apartment door. He knew Jongup wasn't going to be working late tonight, that's why he had already put both on the table. Though, that didn't stop him from jumping in surprise before scurrying out of the room to open the door. "Hello to you, too." Jongup said, because as soon as he was inside the door Himchan had tackled him in a hug. "Welcome home, Master." Himchan murmured, glancing up at said man through his lashes. Jongup chuckled, kicking his shoes off before picking Himchan up in his arms bridal style. Himchan blushed in embarrassment, hiding his face while nosing Jongup's neck.

The next thing Himchan knew was that he was being set down in his chair, Jongup taking it on himself to grab the pot of rice from the counter. "But I was going to-" Himchan tried to protest, but Jongup cut him off with a stern cluck of his tongue and shake of the head, insisting that he'd get it and that Himchan should sit. Though he smiled in the next moment and that soften the entire thing, so Himchan nodded.

Jongup served them both quickly, dividing the rice and the veggies and chicken evenly before he settled in his seat opposite to Himchan and both began their meal. They made conversation while they ate, as they almost never had dinner in silence. They talked about Jongup's work and Himchan's classes as well as plans for the next few days. They had to go grocery shopping tomorrow and at some point they wanted to just sit down, relax, and watch a good movie together.

"Are you excited for Wednesday?" Jongup asked at one point, referring to the music showcase that Himchan's class was having that day. Himchan himself was going to play the piano. The question was innocent enough, but Himchan froze, his hand stilling in it's spot as he let out a, "Yes," that cracked and sounded more like a question. "Is something wrong, Himchan?" Jongup asked, even though he practically knew there was, he needed the younger to say it.

"N-" Himchan caught himself before he could say it - a lie - then he sighed, correcting himself, "Yes."

"Come here." Jongup said, motioning Himchan closer and gesturing towards his lap. Himchan slunk out of his chair, padding over slowly before climbing into Jongup's lap, straddling him. "Does this have anything to do with the nightmare you had?" Jongup wondered. Himchan nodded in response, sighing and resting his head against Jongup's shoulder.

"I'm afraid to mess up." Himchan said after a moment of silence. "I'm  _terrified_  of making a mistake, Uppie. There's gonna be so many people there." He went on, tracing patterns on Jongup's bicep as a distraction. "Himchan," Jongup began, cupping the younger's cheeks in his hands to make him look up, "I  _know_  that you're going to do  _amazing_. You are so talented, baby,  _so_  talented. Even if you do make a mistake, that doesn't take away from it and you're only human. I believe in you, baby, remember that, okay?"

Himchan nodded in understanding, his eyes burning from Jongup's words and how much they meant to him. "Thank you, Jonguppie. I love you." He replied, his voice only a whisper because he was sure it'd crack if he raised it. "I love you, too, Himchan." Jongup replied, pecking Himchan softly on the cheek repeatedly, getting closer to his mouth each time. "So you understand?" Jongup asked, his lips hovering less than an inch away from the younger's own. Himchan nodded mutely in response. "You're such a good bunny." Jongup murmured, thumbing Himchan's jaw and connecting their lips in a lingering, sweet kiss. Himchan beamed at the praise in the mere second the parted before kissing his master again.


	3. Rule Two

_"Rule #2: if someone says something rude, turn the other cheek."_

 

Jongup knew there was truly no way to get people to understand everything or to get them to keep their judgmental opinions to themselves, but he really hated when someone just  _had_  to say something outright rude to Himchan. He was really protective of Himchan because of it, hardly ever agreeing to let him go out in public with his bunny gear because of that. If Jongup knew Himchan was feeling sad, in a bad mood or a bout of depression, then he wouldn't let him. Now rude comments didn't happen all the time, in fact sometimes Himchan got compliments. However, if Jongup let Himchan out of the apartment with ears and a tail with the off chance that someone  _could_  be rude and someone was, it could make Himchan feel even worse. Jongup would never forgive himself if that happened.

Jongup rested a hand gently on Himchan's cheek as he slept, watching the adorable male with loving eyes. His submissive meant the world to him, so he'd always be protective when necessary.

Giving Himchan a soft kiss on the forehead, Jongup made his way out of the bed, his movements soft and gentle so as to not jostle the bed and wake his lover. He went over to the closet, opening it up silently and searching for something to wear to work. After a few short moments, Jongup settled on a white button up, grey dress pants and a black blazer.

He moved to the dresser, setting the clothes down in favor of grasping a comb and fixing his hair in the mirror. Then he slipped his sweatpants down and off, discarding them into the hamper next to the dresser.

Just then, as Jongup grabbed his pants, he heard a quiet and cute yawn from behind him, followed by a, "Good morning."

"Good morning, baby." Jongup replied, turning and glancing over his shoulder as he slipped the pants on and up, seeing that Himchan's back was on the headboard and his eyes were on Jongup's bare back, as the elder had slept without a shirt. Jongup quickly finished getting dressed, returning to the bed. He leaned over the younger's form, pressing a kiss onto his lips. "I'll go make us breakfast, okay?" Jongup murmured, brushing a lock of hair out of the way of Himchan's eye. "Okay." Himchan nodded, smiling and making his way out of bed. He gave the elder an eager good morning kiss before he allowed Jongup to leave the room. He got dressed simply today, deciding on plain jeans, a dark blue hoodie and a black t-shirt. Then he was on to picking his collar for the day.

The one he settled on was very thin and made of black pleather, the only decoration, so to say, hanging from it was an O ring in the center. Much like the blue pleather collar he had, it closed in the back with something akin to a belt buckle. Even though it was his thinnest and most discreet collar, it was still one of the two sturdy ones.

After slipping it on and tightening it, Himchan smiled at himself in the mirror before making his way to begin this Tuesday with Jongup.

 

Today also happened to be the day they had to go grocery shopping. Tuesdays was often a day Jongup got off work pretty early, so they departed around mid-afternoon. Though, before they had, Himchan had asked for permission to wear his ears and tail out that day. Jongup asked why, to which Himchan replied with a quiet and pouty, "I want to be cute today."

Jongup had resisted both a laugh and saying that Himchan always looked cute, instead continuing to question of the younger was feeling today. And Himchan felt great and happy today, smiling at the elder when he said this. So Jongup allowed him to wear his ears.

Himchan had practically bounced on his way back to their room, picking out his favorite set to wear out and favorite in general; the grey one. He very carefully pinned the tail onto the back of his jeans, making sure he never poked himself with the safety pin that kept the tail attached to him. He'd done it before and it certainly wasn't a pleasant experience. After that, he slipped the headband with the floppy grey ears on and headed back to his master.

So they clasped their hands and headed off.

In Jongup's car, they went over the list of things they had to get and restock, practically memorizing it between the two of them.

Once inside the store they'd been to several times before, they got to things in an efficient order, beginning with the isles closest to where they entered the building. Eventually they ended up at the meat counter located in the center back of the store, waiting for their number to be called.

Jongup was glancing down at their list, mentally checking off everything they'd gotten as he glanced over what was located inside their cart. He came to realize that they'd gotten everything they needed aside from the meat they were currently waiting for and spices that were in an isle they hadn't passed yet. "Himchan, can you go get the spices we need?" Jongup murmured in question to the younger, who was leaning against the cart and messing with his fingers in boredom. "Okay, Uppie, I'll be right back." Himchan replied almost immediately, kissing Jongup's cheek before he hurried off.

Himchan knew very well were the spices were located, so he headed there immediately. He got there soon enough, reciting off in his head what they needed before plucking them from the shelves. Sometimes he had to reach up high on his tip toes, though he was fairly tall.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see an elderly woman passing closely by. Himchan was about to apologize, being told by Jongup to always be polite, but she was muttering something before he could. "It's not Halloween." She grumbled, continuing past slowly. Himchan froze for a brief second, unsure of what to do, but then he just thought of Jongup and the elder's smile. He continued walking, the spice containers clutched in his grip. He passed the woman, meeting her gaze briefly before turning away.

He hurried over to Jongup's side, for some unknown reason smiling as he whispered to Jongup about the events that just occurred. "Good bunny," Jongup whispered into his ear, quiet enough so that only Himchan heard, "you'll get a nice reward later."

Himchan internally beamed at that, but his exterior was calm. He rested his head on Jongup's shoulder, waiting for the grocery trip to end and for them to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd be able to put something like a rude comment I had gotten to use, so I guess I have to thank the random person who felt the need to remind me that it wasn't Halloween anymore. Thank you, for you have helped me with this chapter.


	4. Rule Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap between my updates; I wasn't a hundred percent well and needed a break for a bit.

_"Rule #3: if someone smiles at you, smile back."_

 

As soon as he awoke, Himchan was very, very nervous. Today was Wednesday, the day of his class' showcase and performance. As he pressed his face further into the pillow and wished a hole would suddenly appear underneath him and swallow him up, Himchan was absently wondering if he could get away with pretending to be sick. But, no, Himchan quickly realized he couldn't, because that was lying and if he lied he'd be punished, and he didn't want to disappoint his master.

"Channie~" Jongup's voice cooed, breaking Himchan out of his thoughts, and the elder was suddenly hovering over him, trying to gain the younger's attention. Himchan groaned softly, shaking his head and pushing his face further into the pillow, not wanting to get up. "Himchan." Jongup said again, moving back to his original position; laying on his side, Jongup put his hand on Himchan's shoulder, causing the younger to peek up with one eye. "Come on, Channie, it's time to get up and get ready." Jongup went on, but Himchan bit his lip, shaking his head and burying his face once more. "Himchan." Jongup said, firmer this time, and Himchan sighed, obediently pushing himself up.

"One step at a time, okay?" Jongup assured him, pulling the younger closer until he was resting half in the elder's lap. Himchan nodded softly in response, resting his head on Jongup's shoulder. "Okay." Himchan murmured, clearing his throat a second later to rid his voice of the lingering sound of sleepiness.

"So, first, let's just go take a shower, okay?" Jongup went on, cupping Himchan's cheek in his hand and running his other through the younger's hair. Himchan looked at him skeptically for a second before agreeing with a nod of the head, though adding quietly, "You should know the piano bench is uncomfortable enough as is... so not today."

Jongup chuckled at that, kissing Himchan multiple times as he fought back laughter. "Okay, duely noted; no shower sex." He said, teasing, still chuckling slightly. Himchan blushed at that, mumbling something incoherent before he pushed himself away from the elder, getting up from the bed soon enough.

After that, Himchan was tasked with getting himself a pair of casual clothes to wear and to get Jongup something to wear to work while Jongup gathered up their towels and shower supplies. So the day started off slow, though it'd get more eventful as time went on.

 

Himchan, much like all of his music class, were exempted from classes that Wednesday so they could go over the schedule, who was playing what, and rehearse the opening collaboration.

For a small amount of time, Himchan wasn't too bad off considering his nerves. Being able to sit in the back of the auditorium in comfy jeans and an oversized sweater that belonged to Jongup as he listen to his teacher direct the violinists as they practiced did a lot to ease his anxiety.

But, as it got later and later Himchan got more and more nervous. It didn't help that when it was his turn to go up and practice his piano solo, he made a mistake because his hands were sweating slightly. He teacher only sighed, but it made no difference; Himchan felt so embarrassed, even though he'd only been in front of his class.

So, needless to say, when Himchan took a cab back to their apartment later in the afternoon, he was back to the anxious place he'd been at this morning, if not worse.

He paced around the living room, awaiting his master's return home. And when Jongup did get home, he was met with a practically hysterical, nervous Himchan. "Oh, baby." He had murmured, cradling Himchan close to his chest and rocking the younger back and forth slightly. "My sweet baby bunny, you're gonna do fine, I know it." Jongup had said, gripping Himchan's chin between his fingers, "Just think of me, not the rest of the crowd. Keep your eyes on the keys and don't look at them. Just pretend you're playing for me like you always do."

"But I messed up in practice." Himchan whispered, his hands gripping Jongup's shirt like it was life or death. "One mistake can't ruin something beautiful." Jongup replied, pressing a kiss to Himchan's forehead and letting his lips linger there.  "I just want you to know there is  _nothing_  that can make me think any different." Jongup went on, meaning his opinion of Himchan's perfection and now insistent he was being about this topic. "Stubborn." Himchan muttered, though Jongup had honestly made him feel better. "You're no better." Jongup replied teasingly, easing Himchan's hands off of his shirt and leading them up to wrap around his neck. Then Jongup slid his own hands down Himchan's back, passing his ass along the way before hooking under Himchan's knees and lifting the younger up. Himchan wrapped his legs around Jongup's waist, allowing himself to be carried off to their bedroom.

Soon enough, Jongup set Himchan down in the middle of the room, turning and heading to their closet. Now, now, don't misunderstand, they weren't planning on doing anything sexual, for Jongup was merely going to find something for Himchan to wear. 

And while he did that, Himchan had wandered over to their desk, opening the drawer he kept some of his things in and trying to pick the collar he'd wear.

Himchan had four collars. There was the thick light blue pleather one he'd worn on Monday, the thin black pleather one he'd worn the previous day, as well as two others. The others were both ribbon collars and more decorative, not as sturdy and playtime ready. The first consisted of three stripes of ribbon in two different colors. The first was a grey, then the middle piece was deep, royal blue, and it went back to grey after that. The only sort of decoration was an O ring in the center. The next collar was fancier still. It had a ruffled base of black ribbon with a grey ribbon running through the center of that.  This one also had an O ring in the center front, though a silver, tall eared bunny charm was hanging from it and a black bow was above that as well.

Himchan knew he wanted to wear one of the two ribbon collars, but he had no idea which to pick. "Master?" He murmured, turning to glance over his shoulder in time to Jongup doing the same, the elder having been setting a stack of clothes on the bed. "I don't know which collar to choose." He went on as Jongup approached. The elder smiled, giving Himchan a quick kiss before saying, "I'll pick it out while you get changed."

So Himchan nodded, heading over to the clothes Jongup had picked out for him. It was always preferred to wear formal to any sort of performance the music class did, so what Himchan would wear was a pair of grey dress pants along with a black button-up and a grey bowtie. 

After Himchan had finished doing the bowtie up, Jongup came up behind him and placed one of the collars around his neck, tying it up in the back. It was the black and grey ruffled one with the bunny charm.

"Ready?" Jongup asked, making his way around to Himchan's front and placing his hands on the younger's shoulders. "As I'll ever be." Himchan said, still nervous in all honesty. But he still took Jongup's hand and allowed his master to lead him out of the room and eventually outside before they got in Jongup's car and the elder drove them to Himchan's college campus. 

Himchan was tapping his fingers along his legs the entire way, nervously going over his solo in his head. And when the two got there, Himchan had given Jongup a lingering kiss before reluctantly heading backstage and leaving Jongup to find a seat amongst the crowd.

When Himchan got behind the curtains, things were a bit hectic, with the music teacher instructing who went where and people setting their instruments up. "Ah, Himchan's here." The older women said, smiling in Himchan's direction and gesturing for him to take his place at the piano, behind the two violinists and in the very middle of the stage. Himchan smiled back, taking the spot as directed.

Not too much later, the teacher headed off the side of the stage and the curtains went up. Himchan kept his eyes on the keys the entire time he played, his palms sweating slightly but the longer the music went on, the more carefree he got. It didn't take long for the piece to be over and he crowd gave a large round of applause for the introduction to the night of music. Himchan smiled as he left the stage, catching Jongup sending him a thumbs up.

Though, now, Himchan had to wait the rest of the night for his solo, as he was the closing act.

He was nervous, tapping his foot on the floor as he waited and waited and waited to go on. When he did, he walked slowly back to the piano in the center of the stage, eyes on the floor so as to not make him more nervous than he already was. He quickly wiped his hands on his pants, taking a deep breath, then hesitantly touched his fingers to the keys.

The song started out soft, but it built up eventually. He was playing his heart out, pouring his soul into the music. He loved this song so much and tears were almost in his eyes because of how much he resonated with it. 

He got so caught up he almost didn't realize when the song was coming to an end until it did and his fingers were stationary on the keys. He turned, facing the crowd as they erupted into applause with several standing up, Jongup included, and smiling.

Himchan smiled, waving to the crowd and bowing slightly before he hurried off the stage and into the back where several of his classmates were waiting to celebrate breifly about a successful show. After that, he'd be going out to dinner and then home with Jongup to have a celebration of their own.


	5. Rule Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the absence yet again.

_"Rule #4: if you are upset, sad, or depressed in any way, you must tell me immediately and if I'm not there, call me."_

 

Today was clearly not Himchan's day. Clearly.

He'd been dreading today ever since the past week when he took the exam he'd be getting the results for today. It'd been a few days since the music showcase - five to be exact - and now it was Monday and the week he'd be getting results from the exams he'd taken Thursday and Friday.

He was jittery and scared the entire morning and afternoon. Luckily, all the scores he'd gotten until now were Bs or higher, but that didn't stop him from continuously worrying, considering he had one last class and score to get. That class was calculus and Himchan had never particularly excelled at math no matter how hard he tried to understand the material. He hoped that he'd done good on the exam, but he was very worried considering the fact that he hadn't been able to study for it with Jongup beforehand.

Sadly, things didn't turn out how he hoped and that's how the problems started that day. Himchan had, in fact, gotten an F. He did his very best to not get visibly upset in front of others, and it wasn't that hard considering he could leave the class immediately afterwards, though actually getting home was the struggle.

During the cab ride was one of the most difficult times, considering that was the time the negativity really started to hit him. Thoughts like if he had really tried his best, he could've gotten a better grade. Questions of why couldn't he ever understand the material. Worries that he wasn't good enough for Jongup. Thoughts that Jongup would be disappointed in him.

It was awful.

And Himchan knew he was breaking a rule by not calling Jongup and telling him about the negativity immediately, but in that moment Himchan didn't want to call his master and tell him about those thoughts. He thought they were invalid and that he was silly for thinking like that, even if he couldn't get rid of them. Though, for that exact reason was why this rule that they had even existed. Jongup knew that Himchan often tried to invalidate his own feelings and that it ultimately made the younger feel even worse.

And when Himchan got home, he still didn't call Jongup. He only headed to their room, donning his brown ears and tail before heading to the kitchen, bookbag in hand. As he made a Chinese stew that took a long time to cook, he did his coarse work at the kitchen table, hoping for a distraction. Yet it only made him even more frustrated, considering once he came across the calculus work he  _still_  did not understand it. So he put his books away, setting the bag on one of the chairs and turned the stove off, considering the stew was now done, and Himchan then went to the living room to sit and wait for his master to come home.

All the while, Himchan was mentally beating himself up again, wishing he'd just called Jongup from the start and vowing to tell the elder what was wrong when he got home. Though, he was still upset and Jongup could tell once he got home, causing him to ask a concerned, "Channie, are you alright?"

Himchan was still sitting on the couch when he'd come in. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his chin was resting on them while his arms wrapped around his legs and he fiddled with his fingers. It was weird, considering that Himchan almost always eagerly greeted Jongup at the door with an excited, "Welcome home, Master."

The entire concept was unusual to Jongup, not just Himchan's body language and the lack of a greeting.

Himchan had three pairs of ears and three tails. Typically, around the house, Himchan would be wearing the white ears that stood up and the white fluff ball of a tail. If Himchan so chose to wear any gear out in public, he'd wear grey ears that flopped down on either side of his head and the matching tail. And Jongup knew very well that Himchan wasn't as big a fan of the floppy brown ears he was wearing now, as they blended a lot more with his hair and he didn't like that as much as the contrast of white or grey... but he usually wore the brown ones when he was  _sad_.

"I broke a rule." Himchan whispered, breaking Jongup from his thoughts.

That explained it.

"Which one?" Jongup asked softly, gently sitting down in the space next to his lover. Himchan didn't verbally answer, he only held up four fingers with one of his hands while the other was hiding his face and the tears that were making their way into his eyes.

"Oh, baby." Jongup murmured, wrapping his arms around Himchan's midsection and guiding him over until the younger was in his lap. "You remember what I always say, don't you?" Jongup prompted, cupping Himchan's cheeks in his hands and using his thumbs to wipe away some of his tears. The younger nodded in response, paraphrasing quietly, "If Master doesn't know, Master can't fix it."

"Exactly. Now tell me what's wrong." Jongup said, continuing to wipe away the small cascade of tears as Himchan collected his thoughts. "I failed my calculus exam," Himchan began, trying to hide his face in the elder's neck, though Jongup wouldn't let him, "and I wish I could understand the subject and I wish I could do well. I don't want to be a failure."

At this point, tears were flooding down Himchan's cheeks no matter how hard both he and Jongup tried to stop them. "I want to be good enough for you." Himchan went on, wiping the tears away. "Baby, you  _are_  good enough for me." Jongup murmured, kissing each of Himchan's cheeks repeatedly, "Hell, there are times I think you're  _too_  good for me."

"Everyone makes mistakes and has a weakness, Channie, you can't and don't have to be perfect at everything." Jongup went on, shifting Himchan so that he was straddling his lap and not sitting sideways on it, "You're not a failure."

"But I failed and I broke a rule; the rule you said is most important." Himchan protested. "You aren't a failure just because you failed. That doesn't define you." Jongup assured him, still continuing to rub his thumbs over Himchan's cheeks. "I still broke a rule." Himchan whispered, leaning his head into Jongup's chest. "I know, baby, I know." Jongup murmured, keeping Himchan close in an embrace, running a hand up and down his back.

Soon, Himchan's crying and protests died down and he was left in his master's embrace, waiting for the elder to speak. "Himchan..." Jongup began, speaking a good ten minutes after the two had fallen into silence, "you know I still have to punish you, right?"

"I know, Master." Himchan replied, truly feeling like he deserved it and vowing to do better in the future with this rule. "Only three on each cheek, okay?" Jongup said, cupping Himchan's face in one hand and pressing their lips together softly. "Okay." Himchan replied after their lips parted, nodding slightly, "I love you, Master."

"I love you, too, my bunny." Jongup replied, giving the younger one last kiss before Himchan shifted to lay across his lap. He pushed his ass up slightly, bracing his hands on the couch to support his weight. Jongup reached around to Himchan's front, undoing the button on his jeans and pulling at the zipper before drawing the pants down until they were down to his mid thighs. 

During their scenes, there were certain things that were slightly painful that Himchan did enjoyed. However he wasn't really masochist and, even if he had been, there was a line between spanking for pleasure and spanking for punishment.

"You ready?" Jongup questioned, giving Himchan's left cheek a squeeze. In reply, Himchan nodded. "Count for me." Jongup said, beginning with the left and alternating each time. "Ah... one." Himchan said, having jolted slightly when Jongup's hand came down on his ass. "Good boy." Jongup murmured briefly before he continued.

"Two."

"Th-Three."

"Ah... four."

"Five."

"S-Six." 

With that last spank, Jongup was helping Himchan to his feet and the younger pulled his jeans up from there, concealing his boxer briefs once more. After that, Jongup lifted Himchan up again and set him on the couch, kneeling in front of him and kissing all across his face, ridding the younger of any tears that lingered on his dace. "I love you so much, my precious little baby bunny." He murmured, a kiss punctuating each word. "I love you, too, Master." Himchan replied, diving into Jongup's arms and nuzzling close. "Can I get you anything?" Jongup asked, knowing that aftercare was one of the most important - if not the most important - thing to do after a scene. "Water?" Himchan replied quietly, though it sounded like a question. "Of course." Jongup said, giving Himchan another kiss before he left the other to sit on the couch and wait as he went to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Himchan sniffled quietly, rubbing at his eyes. Even though he was still bothered slightly by his score, he knew better than to let it get the better of him. And he still wished he'd called Jongup from the start, but sometimes he made mistakes and that was okay.

A few minutes later, Jongup returned with a tray that held the glass of water as well as two bowls of the stew that had been sitting on the stove. The elder set the tray on the coffee table, soon picking the glass up and handing it over to Himchan, who murmured a, "Thank you," before taking a good long drink.

"How're you feeling?" Jongup wondered, sitting down next to his lover. Himchan set the now half empty glass on the table before. "Better." He said, leaning into Jongup's side when the elder began moving his hand up and down Himchan's arm. "Good. Now, tell me, what are you?" This was something Jongup asked a lot after Himchan had a bout of depression or self hate. It was an exercise of self confidence and that had to do with the expected answer. Himchan turned his head, allowing their eyes to meet. "I'm Master's good bunny." He replied, causing Jongup to crack a smile. "Exactly." The elder murmured, pressing a kiss to Himchan's forehead before the younger settled, curled up, on his lap for some much needed cuddling.


	6. Rule Five

_"Rule #5: never skip out on studying; put your work first."_

 

The next time Himchan's rule five came up it was a Friday. Himchan had a long paper that he had to write for his music history class. Though, naturally, there were other things he'd much rather be doing. When Himchan came home from a long day of stressful classes, the very first thing he did was head to his room and drop his bag on the bed. Continuing his routine like normal, Himchan picked a pair of ears and a tail to wear - this time the white set. He then looked reluctantly to the laptop that was sitting on the desk, pouting as he went through his options.

1) put it off and be ill-prepared, 2) lie and pretend he had nothing else to do, 3) just simply not do it, or 4) suck it up and do it anyway.

Pouting further, Himchan picked the laptop up and carried it out to the kitchen. Once he was there, he set the device down and started it up. He  _was_  going to start the paper, but he didn't have to be happy about it. Though, he knew this is what Jongup would want him to do and it would make him very happy to know that Himchan was putting something important first no matter his distaste of doing so. That, in turn - knowing he'd make his master proud - made Himchan happy.

While Himchan began doing his research and keeping track of good sources, he began making dinner so it'd be ready for Jongup's return home. Tonight he decided to make something foreign, but it was a recipe he and Jongup enjoyed a lot. The dish was called 'quiche' and had a crust similar to a pie crust and a filling of an egg and cheese mixture. He was making the crust while searching for good sources to hack up the information he already knew. Around the time he finished up his search, Himchan rolled out the crust and fit it into a pan, going back to his work when he put it in the oven to crisp up.

Then Himchan settled back in his chair, sorting through the list of sources he'd gathered, weeding out the ones he didn't need or couldn't trust before typing it up in an organized list. Sighing, the bunny continued on to create a basic outline for his paper. Somewhere along the way, Himchan began making the filling, taking a break from writing every couple minutes and using that time to think over where he wanted to go with his paper.

Once dinner had been in the oven a while, there was came a knock on the door. And Himchan, being overly excited to get away from his computer for a while and happy to know a certain someone was home, hurried off to the door. Unlocking it after glancing through the peephole, Himchan uttered a quiet and happy, "Welcome home, Master."

Jongup smiled, closing the door behind himself and scooping Himchan up. The younger giggled in delight, accepting the sweet kiss his lover gave him. "And hello to you too." Jongup said quietly, his voice unusually husky and his gaze dark. He caused Himchan to blush, hiding his face in his master's neck as he was carried away to the kitchen with his legs wrapped around Jongup's waist. Himchan was soon set up on the counter, his hands grappling to pull his master closer, though something had caught Jongup's eyes and he drew away. "Having fun?" Jongup questioned teasingly, gesturing towards the computer still sitting on the table. "No," Himchan said, pouting and hopping down from the counter, "not at all."

"Come here, baby." The elder said, sitting in the seat Himchan had occupied earlier and patting his leg. Sighing, Himchan reluctantly made his way back to his master and the boring assignment, sitting himself down in Jongup's lap. "So what have you been up to today?" Jongup asked, resting his chin on Himchan's shoulder. "Classes went fine and it was uneventful, but I got this paper for music history to write. It's due on Monday so I figured it'd be best to write it now and edit it over the next two days." Himchan explained, relaxing back against Jongup's chest and feeling a smile spread across his face when the elder replied with, "Sounds like you got this all figured out, baby."

"I try." Himchan replied, turning his head to the side and resting his face against Jongup's neck, inhaling deeply and taking in the scent of the cologne his master had put on that morning. "Do you think you'll need any help?" Jongup continued to ask, his hand running up and down Himchan's arm. "No, I think I got this." Himchan replied. "That's my good bunny." Jongup said, picking Himchan up into his arms before setting the younger back down in the seat once he'd vacated it. "Just tell me if you need anything." The elder went on, pecking Himchan's lips briefly. "I will, I promise." The college student replied, watching Jongup's retreating form until the walls blocked his view, the elder going to the living room to, most likely, watch the news.

Soon, Himchan found himself typing strings of words into the document quickly, glancing at the clock on the stove that was counting down until dinner would be ready. He was feeling encouraged to get this done quickly so he could move on to other things, because if he put it off longer than necessary he knew it'd only make him more irritated. And when the timer did go off, Himchan saved the document before heading to the stove to take the quiche out and let it cool. He'd actually done it and come out with a paper he was proud of. There might have been a few mistakes in it, but he'd get them soon when he edited it the next day. Overall, Himchan was quite happy with himself and, looking back on it, he couldn't figure out why he'd been dreading this so much.

"Jonguppie~" Himchan practically sang as he called the elder's name, "dinner's ready!"

The young male proceeded to cut the dish into eight pieces, leaving it sit as he powered his laptop off and passed Jongup on his way to the living room where he'd set his computer on the coffee table. Later that same night, Himchan laid across Jongup's lap as he edited a video and enjoyed the feeling of his master's hands playing with his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised I was able to fit this update in with how busy I've been, however I'm a bit considered that this is getting uneventful. What do you think? On another note, oh my gosh, I can't believe there's only one chapter left to this. I'm honestly so excited and at the same time sad to see this end.


	7. Rule Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is slight homophobia in this chapter.

" _Rule #6: don't let anyone make you feel ashamed for who you are_."

 

Today was Saturday, just a day after Himchan had written his music history essay. Today should be a rather relaxing, considering most Saturdays were. There were only a few things the couple wanted to get done before they had the rest of the weekend free to relax and, preferably, cuddle. Right now, Himchan was editing that paper as he sat in front of the coffee table in the living room, adding in details he forgot and fixing the mistakes he made. It wouldn't take him long, considering he was working quickly with the desire to get this out of the way as soon as he could.

And, after he was done with the paper, Himchan was going to log onto his YouTube account. You're probably wondering and, yes, he made videos. Sometimes he did with his master, sometimes on his own, but the videos were often in similar themes; general things about the BDSM community, as well as the gay community, and about their experience with those things in Korea. It'd been a while since he made a video for his channel,  _Master & Bunny_, but last night Himchan had edited one he and Jongup had filmed a while ago, so he'd be posting that today. Having such a hobby was very fun, and it definitely helped them connect with others in similar walks of life. Though, it was pretty difficult for Himchan to convince Jongup, at first, to let him create a YouTube channel.

As mentioned previously, Jongup was very protective of Himchan. And, if he was protective of the young man when they were out in public, face to face with people, just imagine how protective he was over Himchan when it came to the internet. There were a lot of hateful people out there, but Himchan helped Jongup realize that the kind people outweighed that.

Speaking of Jongup, the elder wasn't currently home. He'd had to run off to the grocery store briefly after lunch, having realized they had run out of a few things they needed for dinner. He hadn't left that long ago and Himchan knew he would take that long. It would be, at most, forty five minutes until Jongup got home.

Pushing a lock of hair out of his face, Himchan at last hit the save button. He was  _finally_  done with his paper - everything edited and ready to go. With that, he let himself lean back, his head resting on the couch as he clutched his hands against his chest and looked to the ceiling. He found himself unable to help the quiet squeals of excitement that bubbled their way up from his lips. Still giggling as he held his hands in front of his mouth, Himchan sat up straight again, swaying side to side slightly.

After a moment or two, the excited bunny boy calmed himself enough to bring up a page to browse on. He got himself go YouTube within a few seconds, logging in after another ten. He debated for a minute, staring at his home page, before deciding to post the new video first and then check for new comments.

Soon, Himchan found himself humming a cheery tune as he typed up the title and description and checked all his usual settings. He was very happy in that moment, feeling as though no one could bring him down.

The saddest thing is that that wasn't the case.

Himchan opened a new tab, letting his long video process as he went to do other things. The video was actually, ironically, about Himchan's rules. After they'd gotten a question about it, the two had decided to sit down and talk about their extensive rule list. They had their six most important, main rules. That set was basically the foundation of all the rules, consisting of ones that had to do with trust, self confidence, being polite. The next set consisted of basic self care rules, things that were so engrained into Himchan's routine that he often forgot they were there. They aimed more towards his physical health, like maintaining a good diet (not that Himchan needed to loose weight, Jongup just wanted the two to eat healthy), keeping good hygiene, and asking for help if he was hurt and needed it. Those were rules Himchan hardly ever broke, considering he was so used to then. The last set was one they were a lot more reluctant to talk about, as these rules had to do with their scenes and playtime and they were much more private and personal. Those rules were, mainly, things akin to using the safeword when he needed it, to always address Jongup as 'Master' during a scene (because Himchan didn't  _always_  use the nickname in everyday life), and then had Jongup very vaguely mentioned as Himchan blushed that there were several things the younger needs to ask permission to do. It was an interesting video and, despite their reluctance in talking about some of the rules, they knew it'd help people and they ultimately had fun making it.

Now, thirty five minutes before Jongup was supposed to get home, Himchan was here scrolling through his comment section. Most of the comments were from the two newest videos, one Jongup had done alone on having a submissive with anxiety and depression and another they'd both done about wearing gear in public. So many people were so nice and it made him smile brightly. Though, after a few minutes of scrolling and replying, he came across a new comment on an old video about an introduction to petplay. It was different than the usual negative comments he got (things like 'I'm on the weird side of YouTube' and one word insults). This one was longer, the words more carefully picked and jabbing at his psyche like knives.

' _Not only are you into this shit, but you're gay too? Fucking fag, this is so disgusting. What a freak. I hope karma gives you what you_ _deserve_.'

Himchan's face and mind went blank for a moment, his fingers halting above his keyboard. His mouth was hanging open ever so slightly in shock, and it took him a minute to process what he was reading. Slowly, Himchan stood up. His entire form was stiff as he did so, walking to the kitchen slowly to get a glass of water to calm himself down.

He still wasn't processing this correctly, even as he walked out of the kitchen, having left behind the glass and the computer as he made his way to their bedroom. He sighed, leaning against the desk he got ready in front of many a mornings. His fingers traced along his reflected features in the mirror, those words finally sinking in.

 _Freak_.  _Disgusting_.  _Fag_.

Slowly, Himchan pulled the white ears off his head, setting them down and ruffling his hair into place. The still-stunned but slowly thawing male then reached behind himself, unpinning the tail before setting both down on the desk. Glancing back to his reflection, Himchan's fingers hovered near the black collar that sat tight around his neck.

 _No_ , he thought defiantly, trying to snap himself out of it. This collar is not something he'd take off for this circumstance. It wasn't right. Shaking his head and letting out a frustrated and sad whimper, the college student finally gave into his emotions. The tears welled up in his eyes quickly as he walked back to the living room, but he didn't give him just yet. He was aiming to find one device and do one thing before he did.

Not doing this... it wasn't worth it.

Himchan found his phone right where he'd left it, sitting by his computer. He noticed the time briefly, twenty five minutes before Jongup was supposed to get home, but he went into a familiar contact anyway. Himchan settled for a simple text, not trusting his voice at a time like this.

' _When can you be home_?'

His message was simple, sans the normal emojis he usually added to the end. Jongup's reply came less than a minute later.

' _I can leave now, actually. Are you okay_?'

' _Not_ _really_.'

' _I'm on my_ _way_.'

Jongup's last response came almost instant, and Himchan felt a little bit of reassurance at that. Though, still, he couldn't help but still be bothered by that message. It made him feel something terrible - something that both he and Jongup hated to experience - shame. He rested his head on the edge of the couch, curled into a fetal position on the floor as he tried his very best to get his emotions reigned in.  _It's not worth it, it's not worth it_ , he constantly chanted in his head... but what if it  _was_?

Soon enough, the front door unlocked and in came Jongup's hurried figure, frustrated because of the traffic that caused him to take fifteen minutes to get home from the close store rather than ten. Though, as soon as he saw Himchan there with his eyes shut tightly as he took slow deep breaths, that all faded from his mind. Himchan was in his arms in seconds.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jongup murmured, trying to situate Himchan in his lap, though the younger wouldn't lift his head from the elder's shoulder. And Himchan was silent, still breathing deeply as he pointed over his shoulder to where his laptop sat with it's screensaver up. The device might've been asleep, but  _it_  was still there, and Jongup got an eye full of the hate when it woke up.

He was angry, but there was no point in being angry right now. He only tapped a few buttons on the screen before exiting that tab and turning back to Himchan. "It's deleted and blocked, baby." Jongup said, tucking Himchan's head against his neck. "Deleted and blocked," He said again, quieter this time, "you never have to talk to that person again."

"But what if they're right?" Himchan replied, "What if I  _am_  weird and gross and a freak and doing something morally wrong?"

"But why would this be wrong? Why is it gross?" Jongup asked, his hand suddenly cupping Himchan's jaw. "Because we're not normal and there have been people who think like that person before, you know that." Himchan responded, yet, even to his own ears, his reasons sounded... almost silly. "Different isn't bad, you know that." Jongup replied, pressing his lips against Himchan's for a moment, "I love that you're different; unique. I like how we keep things spicy.  _Different_  can be amazing."

"I know." Himchan sighed, pursing his lips, and batting his wet eyelashes unintentionally. He wiped away the remaining dampness, murmuring, "I broke a rule again."

Jongup couldn't help but chuckle quietly at how displeased the younger looked when saying this. His statement had an element of truth, but somehow Jongup responded very light heartedly. "I'm not going to punish you." Jongup decided, lifting Himchan's jaw between his fingers again. "Y-You're not?" The younger sniffled, being lifted into Jongup's arms, bridal style, suddenly as the elder stood. "No, baby, no." Jongup murmured, his lips hovering over Himchan's closely, almost connecting but not just yet, "I'm not going to punish you, I'm going to make you see everything  _I_  see instead of what they see; I'm going to  _worship_  you, baby."

And Jongup did.

 

[The End]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this is so bittersweet. I can't believe I actually finished this. Thank you all so much, I'm so happy I can actually entertain people with a fic like this. I would love to write a longer thank you note, but it's really late over here and I'm about to fall asleep XD again, thank you so much~ 


End file.
